


Curfew?

by Ayr2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Inspired by Fanart, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayr2003/pseuds/Ayr2003
Summary: A one shot based on the amazing head girl/boy image!“Well, what do we have here? The Gryffindor princess has left her den.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Curfew?

Ok, so it has been an eternity since i last wrote any sort of fanfiction, i was so inspired by the one shots done for the incredible Elithiens picture that I had to do my own. I am so happy to finally have let something loose and I am a complete smut writing virgin, first time..........

It was lunch time at Hogwarts, Hermione sat in her usual seat in the very empty hall. She had a half eaten green apple in one hand and her latest book of interest in the other. 'Best Theories in Charms' 'likewise the tone of voice one uses to cast their charm can have just as much impact on the charm as ones creative ability which is what allows the interchange from one item into another. Richard Knight 1892 recorded his experts in the field which..'

A swift drop came into her eye level just behind the book and she jumped. The owl was so quick in its swoop that she barely had time to registrar the familiar brown with gently white dot feathers.

She unrolled the message from the brown owl. A neat handwritten note said;

'Head rounds at 11pm. Astronomy tower.'

Hermione huffed. She knew who this was from. Why he couldn't just get up of his damn seat and ask her in person. She turned her head to the left and glared at Draco Malfoy whose grey eyes bore hard into hers. Good looking bastard. Even with that look on his face she still had to admit he was handsome. He frustrated her so much and feeling that frustration at large she replied on the bottom of the parchment paper.

'If we must ferret.'

****

There was a chill to the air, it was cold at this time of year and more so at night. Looking out of the astronomy tower window she could see the small flakes of snow gently failing outside before settling on the ground below. Her robes kept the chill of her but how she wished she was in bed, cosy and warm rather than standing her waiting for Malfoy. She moved her sleeve up her wrist alittle bit and glanced down at her gold watch. 11:01pm.

Steps behind her echoed and she didnt need to turn and look to know who it was behind her. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, What do we have here? The Gryffindor Princess has left her Den." The chuckle could be heard even in his voice.

"You are late!" Hermione grumbled, not yet turning to him. 

"Late for what?" 

"You know fine rightly I like to be on schedule and its now 11:02pm." Hermione huffed. She turned around to see him standing just a few feet away from her. His long strides over to her quickly left the space between them getting smaller and smaller. 

He smirked, "Of course, how could I not notice after all these years that you like everything planned out and on your terms." Draco settled his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

Her body collided with his with a thump.

"You know swot, its not particularly safe for little lions like you when there are snakes about the castle." He pushed her forward and her back hit the rock wall.  
He had her corned.

She sucked in her breath. She looked up into his eyes to see a glint in them and his smirk on his lips. That signature Malfoy smirk. His long hands trailed up her body, grazing over her breasts on top of her uniform. One hand continued up to her mouth and her thumb harshly pressed the shape of her lips and he watched. 

She bit her own lip in anticipation of his touches. Her own heart race quickening its pace and heat began to gather in between her legs.

"Draco I still have work to do and homeworks.." His lips landed harshly on her own. Her world both stopped and spun at the same time and suddenly she could taste him. The flavour of apples and tea and honey were on her tongue as it entered her mouth, pushing against her own and suddenly his hands were tangled in her hair, tugging on her long brown curls, pulling her waist and body closer again to him. She could hardly think straight, his lips and teeth were rough against her own, biting them softly.

The noise of his belt was made and she glanced down to see his cock had sprung free into the cool air, all six inches of the thick flesh was pink and pulsating ever so slightly. 

He turned her in his arms and the rough wall made contact with her body. His hand yanked at her plaited skirts, grabbing it and balling the material into his hands, it was bunched just around the curve of her ass. Draco's hot lips were back on her again and he trailed a line of kisses along her neck from the bottom up to her right ear. "Seeing you in these robes turn me on so much."

The cool fingers of his quickly found and pulled to the side her lace panties, pushing the fabric just a inch or two, enough room for him to access what he wanted; her wet, warm cunt.

Her cheeks roared hot flames for him and his words, for his wandering hands and she was overcome with glazed lust in her eyes. 

She could hear him grasp a little as he stroked himself between his hand and her ass. The satin smoothness of his dick skin felt incredible against her ass and her fold which was becoming increasingly wet.

His right hand crept around to her front, groping her breast before yanking on her red and yellow tie with loosened easily for him to slide his hand in and engulfed her breast, letting his hand contract around it, squeezing it and making it overflow his hand.

He seemed to position his cock at her pussy, pushing even more against her, flattening her bum against his balls. 

Before she knew it he pumped up and had impaled her fully to the hilt. Draco Mafoys cock was enlarged inside of her and he was about to take her from behind.

Her mouth still hung in the shape of an O and she panted out deep and he removed himself from inside her to out before pressing back in again.

She could feel his every thrust, she could feel each slap of his skin against her own from one private area to another. His dick moved in experienced motions against her and she needed a knowledgeable dick. One that could grind so knowingly into her pussy, between her folds. She was barely able to get her hand to the rough hard stone wall to lesson the harsh blows on her body. Her other hand searched, for him, she felt his naked hip, her hand trailing further to find the source of the motion, and she found its base as he dipped that cock into her again and again. His cock was disappearing into her body, it was in her hand one second and in her pussy the next. Her eyes were rolling.

Hermione still could hardly believe how quickly he had been able to disrobe their privates areas and begin a course of hard needy fucking. His pants and thrusts became more erratic and powerful, as if he was trying to enter her folds as many times as he could, as if he never would again and was leaving his mark inside her.

That incredible dick pumped hard and got stiff, she rode it as he continued to press her body to the wall. Then his hot wet seed filled her inside and squirts followed his dick out into the open air, a trail of it was left oozing on her thigh.

"I do believe Christmas Holidays are turning into my favourite time of the school year, what do you say Professor Malfoy?" He husked into her ear.

She turned her head slightly to the right to look at him from the corner of her eye.

"I must say, I am inclined to agree, having virtually no students does have its perks professor. However I find myself at a loss of how I will fill my day tomorrow especially as it seems our business is unfinished." She smirked, eyeing him coyly.

"Hmm." He hummed as he gently traced her outer lips. "Well you know you will have to be punished for being out during curfew Hermione, detention tomorrow in the Dungeons. There a few potions cupboards that could do with a very .." He pushed his two fingers in between her slick folds. She gasped audibly.

"Deep, clean." He pulled his fingers away, leaving her folds bare, his finger traced the edge of her knickers before gently tugging them back over her. 

After a quick arrangement of clothes they both transfigured their head robes back into their normal day to day robes. Draco looked at her and grasped her left hand with his right, entwining their fingers together feeling her heirloom wedding rings come in between two of his. Those Black family diamonds, he thought. 

They slowly began to make their way down the long winded astronomy stairs. 

The comfortable silence between the two was broken by Hermione. 

"I do hope your son doesn't get up to the same things you do after curfew."

He smirked and stopped to look at her face,

"Well my love, thats exactly why I thought we needed to do the rounds tonight." Bringing her hand up to his lips and leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She scoffed. 

Well i was super excited to share, please let me know what you think!!! Thanks again for the inspiration of amazing fanart Elithien!


End file.
